RWBY Venom
by Vectoriakina98463
Summary: So here an idea I wanted to try, (Fem) Symbiote is a creation of Salem and is bonded to (Fem) Brock to infiltrate Beacon to help it's downfall, but will it? Or will it instead find that it likes living with Brock at Beacon? (Fem) Eddie x (Fem/Asexual) Symbiote, Ruby x Weiss, Blake x Yang, Sun x Penny. Let me know what you think! P.S. this is a test chapter, may be updated.
1. The Deal with the Devil

"It is done. She is old enough." the voice of Salem resonated in the lab she had allowed Dr. Watts to build.

"If you say so my queen, though I am curious why you want to rush her unlike Ri--." Watts responded before being interrupted.

"Don't question my motivation. Have you found a proper host for my... creation?" Salem asked pointedly.

"...Yes, one Edwina Brock, or as she calls herself Eddie Brock, Human, Age 19, lives alone in vale, has been diagnosed with a rare case of aura cancer since she was 8, if we truly want to use her we have to move fast, she doesn't have long left." Watts said adjusting his tie.

"Then I suggest you get _her_ referring to the... creature in front of them in a glass box." Salem said before walking away.

"Yes Ma'am, **Venom** will have her host by the end of tonight." Watts said as he looked at the moving black slime.

 **Later In the Vale Hospital Clinic**

Hospital machines were all Eddie could hear, a _beep_ here and a _whoosh_ there. She had to admit... Aura cancer sucked. She have an Aura unlocked to protect her and then it tries, and quite frankly is succeeding, in kill her. She was pissed, she was depressed, and she was hungry for a cheeseburger, not whatever this hospital shit was.

In the middle of Brock's internal temper tantrum, a man walked in with a cart covered in a white sheet.

"Hello Ms. Brock," the Dr. said as he messed with the equipment, "I have... lets say a proposition for you." he finished messing with a fluid bag that had been there pumping her full of drugs for a while.

What is it you want?" Brockbsaid not particularly interested.

"Lets say my... employer..has friends in high _and_ low places and has made a... shall we say cure... for someone of your condition." The Dr. said carefully.

"Who are you?" Brock asked.

"My name is really unimportant right now, what is important is your next answer... would you be willing to... shall we say do work to pay her back in return for this cure?" He said.

"...What type of work?" Brock said obviously indicating what it sounded like.

"Not a sex thing i assure you... no more of a... spy on people thing." He said moving the cart closer to her bed.

"Oh.. well in that case... count me in." Brock said with a small smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said as he uncovered tue cart. On the cart was a glass tube about 3ft long filled with a goo like substance that was all black.

"What is that?" Brock asked slightly panicked.

"That is your cure, we call it Venom." He said as he picked up the container and opened it toward her. suddenly the slime began to move toward her first on the bed then it spread onto her arms. "By the way... it might hurt a bit." He said brushing his mustach.

That was and understatement.

 ** _So heres a more complete version of chapter 1, I also wanted to thank lonelyfaery for spotting thoses mistakes, i hope i got mistbof them and also say thanks for the confidence boost._**

 ** _P.S. I'm thinking about canceling some stories like Warframe/RWBY, RWBY/Combaticons (again), and Maybe (just maybrle) RWBY/Dinobots and just letting everyone know that their up for adoption or whatever, so if you want to write on any feel free to!_**

 ** _P.S.S. hope ya enjoyed again!_**


	2. (Not a Chapter) Eddie Gender Change?

So I have had an idea, but it doesn't really make sense if Eddie is a girl. Currently in the rwby timeline Venom will meet team RWBY at the start of volume 2. but i had an idea that affects the whole story

I was thinking about having Venom and Eddie "reproduce" in volume 4 making the Carnage. (and maybe more?)

But I was internally arguing making Eddie a girl or a guy. it makes more sense if Eddie is a guy and the Symbiote is a female, apposed to them both being female. But I wanted your opinion?

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
